


Closets and Offices and Dirty Little Secrets

by All The Ships (Jeniouis)



Series: Howard Stark Centered Fics [22]
Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU TO THE MAX, Alpha Everyone Else, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Except Beta Steve, Good Father!Howard, I don't even expect you to take this seriously, Lots of Sex, M/M, Omega Howard, Past Domestic Violence, Rare Pairings, Super Protective Tony, Work In Progress, complete and total crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/All%20The%20Ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony invited the Avengers to stay at the tower with him, he failed to mention that his omega father, Howard Stark, would be living with them since omegas can't own property. That wouldn't be a problem if Tony wasn't psychotically protective of him.</p><p>The bigger problem comes when Howard gets the hots for Thor (who was already head over heels), the team gets the hots for Howard, and Tony is just pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myfo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfo/gifts).



> I don't even know where to begin with this. Just a fic filled with crack I suppose. And spots of angst.

The eyes are what captured him. Beautiful brown irises, peeking up at him through long, soft lashes. They sparkled sweetly and playfully. And somewhat mischievously. Upon seeing them, Thor just froze outside the door, gazing at those beautiful brown eyes.

"Alphas." He greeted them with in the sweetest tone. And he smiled a charming, playful yet mischievous smile. He was beautiful, now that Thor got past those spellbinding eyes. His lips were luscious. His cheeks bones were high and framed his face perfectly. His heavenly, sweet scent was thick and alluring, beckoning, enticing. He actually looked a lot like Tony, who Thor would admit was a handsome alpha but this omega was beyond beautiful.

"Please tell me you're single." Clint said as he slunk in front of Thor, trying to spot his best suave pose. Thor rolled his eyes. Humans were so petty. The omega only chuckled in response. Like he knew something they didn't.

"Please come in." The omega said as he stepped back and opened the door wider so they could come through. The team all filed in, undressing the omega with their eyes as the passed by him. He only smirked smugly but kept his submissive stance, mostly looking down and he kept his hands neatly folded behind his back. Clint elbowed Thor.

"He's playin' hard to get." The archer whispered as he passed by the omega, patting his cheek. The omega only rolled his eyes. Thor walked in last and as he was passing, the omega looked at him through his lashes again and winked. Very obviously flirting with him. Well, wasn't that intriguing? He gave Thor a sweet smile but remained silent as he led the team to the communal living room, telling them to just make themselves at home. And really, it was now.

"Anthony should have been here to meet you all." The omega said, with a sort of frustrated fondness in his voice. Everyone's eyebrows went up because no one referred to Tony as Anthony. He usually lashed out when they did. "But as I'm sure you all know, my son can be...different." Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Holy shit, Tony is your son!" Clint exclaimed. "You look too young!" Thor kind of agreed. By Midgardian standards, the omega appeared to be in his late thirties, early forties. And Tony was twenty, the youngest on the team. The omega chuckled, opening his mouth to speak but he was cut off by another voice.

"Yeah that's my dad which is great, I'm glad you all met him because that brings up the first and most important rule of all the rules in history." The good Man of Metal said as he walked in the room. He stopped to rub his dad's cheek and kiss his hair. The omega purred from the attention. A heavenly sound that had Thor fighting the urge to wrap him up in a blanket and take him back to Asgard. "So this is my dad. The famed Howard Stark. And he's unbonded which means that he's not up for knotting. So that means you can go ahead and redress him with your eyes and tuck that boner away." Clint's entire face dropped as if his world was just crushed. Natasha laughed at him.

"Anthony!" Howard hissed, giving Tony a disapproving look that the alpha shrugged off.

"And if I do find you trying to put the moves on him or heaven forbid actually lay a fucking finger on him, I will gut you like a fish and burn your intestines. Especially you Clint." Tony said, pointing an accusatory finger at the archer who stared at him in faux shock. "I have Jarvis running through out the whole tower and he'll alert me when one of you are in the same room as him."

"Anthony." Howard said again in exasperation. "I think that's a bit much."

"Other than staying the fuck away from my dad." Tony said, completely ignoring Howard. The omega glared at him. "You guys can do whatever the hell you want. Really, live it up. Welcome to the tower, let me show you your rooms." Tony said with a welcoming smile, his tone changing completely. Howard shook his head.

 _"Well_ ," Thor thought as Tony started giving them a tour through the Tower, after sending his dad away to some safe part of the Tower of course, " _This should be very interesting."_

_

Thor groaned as he tossed and turned in bed. The bed itself was beyond comfortable. He could lay there forever. And the room was beautifully decorated with the best things of Midgard. It was almost comparable to the comforts of Asgard so that wasn't what had Thor restless. The thick, sweet, choking scent of a ripe omega was the culprit. It was expected though. The sudden increase of alpha pheromones in close proximity was bound to send any omega into a heat. Thor just wished that Tony had built a heat chamber so that they team wouldn't have to face this temptation. And boy was it a hell of a temptation. Thor hadn't even seen Howard since the first day he moved in. He would smell him near sometimes but their paths never crossed.

Thor crawled out of bed with a groan. He figured he'd watched some TV until Tony swished his dad away to some safe part of the tower because he wasn't going to get any sleep until the scent died down. When Thor opened his bedroom door, the fertile scent and pheromones smacked him in the face and nearly had him reeling backs. Howard's scent was so strong, it was obvious he hadn't been knotted, probably not even mated in several years.

"I smell good, don't I." A sultry, charming, mischievous voice said from behind him as soft, nimble hands started spanning up his back and shoulders and down his chest. He was so sensuous. Thor took a deep breath, willing himself to not mount Howard right then and there. He slowly turned around to find those same beautiful eyes and that same beautiful face. Though now Howard's eye were fillies with need and hunger. So much passionate, lustful hunger.

"You should leave." Are the words Thor meant to say, thought he was saying but he actually said, "Aye, you do." Howard smiled as he pressed himself up against Thor and the alpha could feel that he was hard. And dear God, so was Thor. And he was getting harder by the second. Thor wanted to react but he remembered that Tony...not politely but asked them not too. He told them, demanded that they wouldn't touch his dad. Tony was actually a logical man. He wouldn't have done that without a reason.

"Where's Tony?" Thor asked. Howard huffed in amusement.

"I don't really know. He secured me in the heat chamber in the lab and told me to be good and stay right there." Howard said as he leaned on Thor, resting his head in Thor's shoulder. The Asgardian could feel Howard's warm breath brushing against his skin as he spoke. "But I'm tired of being good. I've been celibate for ten years and six months. Do you know how many heats are in ten years and six months?" Howard asked, looking up at Thor, pouting like a kicked bunny. "One hundred and fifty. I've suffered through one hundred and fifty heats alone and I don't want to be good anymore." Howard pouted. One of his hands snuck inside of Thor's robe and was caressing the god's abs. And Thor almost, he almost...

"I will not disrespect the good Tony Stark. Or you." Thor said as he, with great strain, pushed Howard away. The omegas chuckled then peeked up at Thor through his lashes and gracefully fell to his knees, rubbing his cheek against Thor's thigh, so close to his-

"Ahem." Someone coughed. Howard's entire body spasmed in shock as he jumped back and up to his feet in a split second, looking guilty and slightly amused. Thor was just confused until he saw Tony leaning against the wall, an eyebrow quirked, and he was livid.

"Don't fucking touch my dad!" Tony yelled as he stepped in between Howard and Thor.

"Metal man, your father approached me." Thor informed him and Tony scoffed.

"It's not my dad's fault. It's the heat." Tony said as he wrapped an arm around his father and held him close. Howard put on the innocent act again and nodded shyly.

"Call it what you may Stark but the fact remains that this was not my fault." Thor said, trying his best to be patient. Howard nodded again.

"It's true Anthony. It's the heat." Howard said, inconspicuously winking at Thor while he spoke. Tony glared at Thor for a moment before he relented.

"I'll let it go this time but don't fucking touch him again." Tony warned. Thor chuckled because what could Tony do to harm the god of thunder. "And it's back to the heat chamber with you." Tony said to his dad, his tone changing to something soothing. They turned around and walked down the hall but before turning the corner, Howard blew him a kiss then disappeared. Thor sighed. His main concern right now, was his major case of blue balls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick background note: Omegas are mostly submissive to any alpha, even family. But theres a difference between platonic and sexual submission. I hope you will be able to figure out which is which usuing context clues. Omegas don't have to submit as much to betas but betas are expected to submit to alphas.

Every day at around eight o’clock, Thor and his fellow comrades would walk in to the communal dining room to find the dining table set, plates of food already dished out in appropriate proportions to appease the variety of appetites. It was the only thing that was routine in their chaotic lives. Thor never knew who fixed the meals, he just assumed Stark had hired someone.

Except for this morning, since everyone had to get up several hours early to get a head start on a raid in some far away country.

“Howard, it’s nice to see you. I haven’t seen you in a few days.” Thor heard Steve say from the communal kitchen. He made a beeline across the short distance from the dining room door to the kitchen, just to at least catch a glimpse of the omega before Stark arrived and attempted to murder them all. He collided with Clint and Bruce right outside the kitchen door because the other alphas were just as determined to catch a glimpse of him as Thor was. They fell to a graceless sprawl of limbs, heaped on the floor.

The omega and Steve looked down at them with an amused head shake.

“What do you mean a few days!” Clint yelled. “We’ve been here for six months and I haven’t seen him since the first day.” Clint said as he jumped to his feet, slinking over to Howard. “You know, if Tony is keeping you locked up, sugar, I can take care of that.”

Howard snorted but looked up at Clint through his lashes. Not in the flirty way he did with Thor. In respect. Though it seemed to be done with great strain.

“Alpha, I am quite sure my son would literally kill you.” Howard said, then turned to Steve, looking him straight in his eyes. Being a beta, Howard wasn’t required to submit to him. “Well I’ve been here, you’re never home.”

“You have to ignore Clint, he’s obnoxious.” Bruce said, as he shyly shuffled in the kitchen but made a point of stepping in front of Steve. Clint glared at him. Thor just chuckled. Humans were _so_ petty. “But it is nice to see you. How have you been?”

“Bruce, back off, he’s in love with me.” Clint declared.

“Clint, go away. I’m trying to have a nice conversation with Howard here” Bruce said. The omega just chuckled, very amused. He looked up at the three alphas through his lashes.

“Alphas please, if you don’t want to go out raiding on an empty stomach, Steve and I will need just a few moments to finish cooking.” Howard said. Thor barely heard him. He was too busy watching his succulent lips form words. Watching his beautiful brown eyes through long, soft lashes.

“In other words, get out!” Steve snipped, pushing Bruce out his way, then at least looked down when the alpha glared at him. More in sarcasm then actually submitting.

“I guess I’ll see you later.” Bruce said shyly as he walked out.

“I’ll come back for you. I promise.” Clint said with entirely too much passion.

Thor had stayed pretty much in the hall outside the door. He had just wanted to see the beautiful omega rather than hound him. But as he turned to walk he felt a soft, nimble hand touch his arm.

“Actually Thor, I need your help.” Howard said, looking up at Thor through his lashes, his eyes sparkling mischievously. “See, I’ve some of those pop-tarts that you’re such a fan of,” Howard started. Thor’s eyes immediately lit up. He had meant to avoid Howard. Purely for Tony’s sake, because if he hadn’t told them not to touch his dad, Thor would have taken him the second he could. But now that pop-tarts were involved, everything changed. “And they’re on the top shelf in the pantry. Tony put them up there and I just can’t reach them. Could you grab them for me?” Howard said, batting his lashes. Somewhere, very far in the back of his mind, Thor had the vague thought that Steve, who was leaning on the counter, sipping on a cup of coffee, could reached them just as easily as Thor. But Howard’s scent was maddeningly tantalizing, clouding, and Thor really, _really_ wanted some pop-tarts. So he found himself eagerly following Howard as the omega pulled him towards the pantry.

“And Steve will let us know if Tony’s near.” Howard said, looking at the beta expectantly. Steve shrugged with a carefree nod.

When they reached the room the pop-tarts were in, at the back of the huge kitchen, Howard all but shoved Thor in. The alpha looked around. The room was completely empty. Thor deflated. He should have known there wouldn’t be any pop-tarts in here. He heard the click of a door lock and turned around to find the omega, his back pressed up against the door. He had already unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt and his scent was flooding the room, rising high and thick. He dropped the key in his pants.

Thor frowned. He really should start thinking with the head on his shoulders.

“Oops, I must have been mistaken.” Howard said as he slunk up to Thor, his hands immediately finding themselves under his shirt. “What should we do now?” Howard said, tilting his head slight off the left, exposing his claiming gland. God, Howard was so sensuous. So sexy. So beautifully submissive.

“Howard, hand me the key.” Thor tried to steady his voice to make it sound like a nonthreatening demand. But it came out much more lust filled than he expected. Howard smirked, folding his hands behind his back.

“No can do. You’ll have to do it.” Howard said. Thor felt his face flush. How would it look if Tony walked in on them with Thor’s hand down his father’s pants? He knew Stark couldn’t harm him, even if he tried his hardest but he didn’t want to lose their friendship. He had grown very fond of the little, irritating man and he would not like to lose his companionship.

“Howard, no.” Thor said. The omega shrugged, gracefully falling to his knees.

“Then we might as well have a bit of fun since we’re locked in here, right?” Howard said as he reached for Thor’s pants and proceeded to unbutton and unzip them. Thor just looked down at him stupidly, as if he had no idea what Howard was up to. His eyes focused on Howard’s luscious lips. Predicting how they would feel around his member…and if Tony caught them, maybe he could play stupid.

“Jesus!” Howard exclaimed in excitement and pulled Thor’s member out his pants. “It’s like staring a horse.” Thor smirked, though his concentration was mostly on how wonderful Howard’s hands felt. Then he felt a sudden sensation as the tip was enveloped by a wet heat, the sensation of a tongue circled the head.

“You know, I think I might be able to make it fit, without killing myself.” Howard said before swallowing another mouthful of Thor, and the alpha could feel the back of Howard’s throat.

“Make it fit?” Thor asked, sincerely dumbfounded. Surely Howard wasn’t going to try and fuck in such a small time allotment. Thor suddenly realized that wasn’t what he mean when he felt a sudden tightness. He hissed as he felt his cock slide down Howard’s throat then back up as the omega drew off. Took a breath. Then swallowed Thor again. Apparently, this man had no gag reflexes.

 _“Oh I don’t know Tony. Your dad was here just a moment ago.”_ Thor heard Steve say from outside the door, his voice louder than necessary so they could here.

“Shit!” Howard said, after he drew off again, looking behind him. “Can you cum on an impulse?” Howard asked. That seemed an absurd question but Thor was close.

“Do that again and I can.” Thor said. Howard obediently swallowed him whole again and Thor climaxed, shooting down Howard’s throat. Howard drew off, swiping his across the tip of Thor’s member, licking up the last of Thor’s orgasm. Then quickly tucked Thor back in his pants and jump up to his feet as Tony’s voice seemed to get closer.

 _“Tony I told you, I think he went to the lab.”_ Steve said.

 _“I can smell his scent, Steve! He has to be around somewhere!”_ Tony snapped.

Howard took something out his pocket and sprayed it in his mouth, reached inside his pants and grabbed the key. He gave Thor a quick peck on the cheek before he unlocked the door and opened it to find Tony’s livid face. The younger alpha flickered his eyes over to Thor, growing even angrier. Thor didn’t even know that was possible.

“Tony, baby, what’s going on?” Howard said, feigning innocence. Tony grabbed his arm, and dragged Howard behind him so that he was between Thor and Howard.

“Dad, I told you to be good!” Tony snapped though he kept his furious eyes on Thor. “And I told you not to fucking touch my dad.” Tony growled to Thor.

“I have been good, Tony.” Howard mumbled meekly. “Thor was helping me change that bulb up there and the door closed, locking us inside.” Howard said. Tony turned around and glared at him.

“Dad, I am not stupid. That door doesn’t lock from the—”

Steve closed the door on them. Tony sighed sharply, in exasperation, mumbling ‘that beta doesn’t a respectful bone in his body’ under his breath as he reached for the knob, turning it. The door didn’t budge. Tony shook it with all his might, it still didn’t move. Tony sighed, knocking so Steve could open it.

“Had you been in there alone, I would have left you locked in.” Steve said boredly. Tony glared at him. But ignored him as he turned his eyes to his dad.

Tony said, “I don’t see any evidence of a—” Howard pulled a bulb out his pocket, the black covering half of it indicating it was no good. Thor took a moment to wonder where the fuck he got that from. He could have sworn the omega didn’t have anything in his pocket when they came in. Steve must have passed it to him.

“See Tony. I’ve been good. And you didn’t even believe me!” Howard gasped, tears rising in his eyes. The anger dropped from Tony immediately as he grabbed Howard, holding him in his arms, littering his face with kisses.

“No, no, daddy. I believed you. I really did. I wasn’t angry with you, I swear. I didn’t want Thor to have manipulated you.” Tony said. Thor nearly snorted. If anything, Thor was the manipulated.

“So you’re not angry?” Howard asked timidly, looking up at Tony through his lashes. Like some vulnerable little kitten.

“No, of course not. I’m so sorry I snapped at you.” Tony said, rubbing his dad’s cheek and kissing his hair. He threw a glare at Thor. “You, get out!” Tony growled. Thor sighed but moved to make his way out of the room lacking pop-tarts. Steve huffed amusedly, rolling his eyes as he went back to cooking.

Thor chanced looking back at Howard before walking out the kitchen. Tony was still hugging his dad, still whispering an abundance of apologies but Howard could see over the young alpha’s shoulder.

The omega winked at him with a smirk. Thor smiled as he walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
